<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what do you wake up for every morning? by SunburntCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036762">what do you wake up for every morning?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee'>SunburntCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned ITZY Ensemble, Mentioned LOONA Ensemble, Multi, but it's ryuryeong so it's okay :D, grade school teacher ryujin, it'll hurt lol, single mom chaeryeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a ryuryeong au where chaeryeong is a single mom who tries to do everything to give her visually impaired child the best life she could possibly give. ryujin is a grade school teacher who steps into their lives and does more than what a teacher should. </p><p>or the au where ryujin becomes taeyang's new teacher and grows fond of her — she just so happens to grow fond of her mother too. feelings ensue, lives change, and the same question remains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what do you wake up for every morning?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With every inch the sun rises, Chaeryeong’s eyes slowly open. She hears the loud silence of her bedroom and feels the 5 AM icy-cold wind sneak through the little hole she keeps forgetting to fix on her window, mind blank and expectations for the day at their lowest. </p><p> </p><p>Every day is the same. It isn’t a bad thing, but it isn’t good either. The same old cycle repeats: wake, eat, sleep. But amongst the boring sequence, there is one thing that keeps her feet on the ground and her heart beating. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Mommy?” </em> </b>a sleepy voice asks from the room across the kitchen. Chaeryeong starts boiling some water before she turns around, a soft yet sleepy smile on her face, seeing her daughter holding her little cane by her side. Chaeryeong’s heart breaks at the sight of her, wondering to what extent could she go just to have her little one see the kitchen light at least once in her life. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, little love,” she coos, putting her empty mug down before walking over to Taeyang and gently carrying her in her arms. “Did you sleep well?” — the question always asked by Chaeryeong and dodged by the latter. Chaeryeong already expected the usual answer, which is <em> no.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“T’was okay,” Taeyang replies. That was a change. Chaeryeong gets taken aback a bit, nevertheless happy that she didn’t just hear the word<em> no. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Any dreams?” Chaeryeong sits her down and takes the chance to ask another question, pushing her luck as far as she can. As she walks to the fridge to get Taeyang some milk, she hears a sleepy answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm… but I don’t remember, mommy…” Taeyang giggles softly, hands neatly placed on top of their wooden kitchen table. <em> “She often doesn’t remember her dreams,” </em> Chaeryeong thinks to herself, <em> “or maybe she just won’t tell me?” </em> Either way, another question answered was already an achievement itself. Perhaps, she could ask one or two more the next morning, however far her luck could be pushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’ll remember your next one, sweets,” Chaeryeong replies, winking as she gives Taeyang a glass of cold milk and a bowl of cereal. “The breakfast menu today is a bowl of cereal,” she jokes, getting a giggle out of her child. “Eat up, hm?” giving Taeyang her little spoon, “I’ll make your lunch, then it’s time to get ready for school! Teacher Yeji dismisses you at around 2 PM today, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I forgot to tell you, mommy!” Taeyang carefully leans her mouth to the spoon, milk slightly spilling but not to the extent of a full mess. She’s learning and that’s all that matters. “Teacher Yeji said something about being sick and leaving?” her curious tone gets hooked on the last word of her supposed-announcement-turned-question. “Can teachers leave just like that, mommy?” </p><p> </p><p>With a fond laugh, Chaeryeong replies, “Hmm, well, a leave is different from actually leaving, baby,” Taeyang chews her cereal, nodding along to the sound of her mom’s voice. “A leave is basically when someone working would like to take a rest from their job for a bit, and in this case, Teacher Yeji is sick so she needs some rest. You get it?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ohhh,” </em> with an o-shaped mouth, Taeyang responds. “I get it!” a giggle after that. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Chaeryeong laughs, continuing to make a simple lunch for Taeyang to eat at school; just some fried eggs, nori, a heart-shaped ball of rice, and some sausages. So far, she hasn’t messed up giving Taeyang something edible to eat every day, considering she’s probably the worst cook in the world <em> (or so, she reckons) </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Seeing as someone will probably fill in for Teacher Yeji for a while, don’t forget to tell me all about your new teacher, hm?” to which Taeyang answers with, “okay! I hope she’s as nice as Teacher Yeji! Teacher Yeji taught us to sing little songs <em> (little meaning short in cute Taeyang’s vocabulary) </em>, and… and… and uh, dance too! She helps me when I don’t dance at the same time or the same way as the others! I love Teacher Yeji!” and from there, the little one starts ranting about her favorite teacher. </p><p> </p><p>With a fond smile, Chaeryeong listens. Her little love’s voice is like honey to her ears, and truthfully, most days she doesn’t get to hear it. But on some days like this, she never passes the chance to listen. Never thinks of getting tired to listen, and even if Taeyang doesn’t see that, she makes sure she feels it. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Then we’ll send over a gift to help her get better, yeah? How does that sound?” Chaeryeong asks, locking up the containers filled with Taeyang’s lunch before putting them in her lunch box. The latter nods happily, nearly knocking over the bowl of leftover milk from her cereal to the floor, her mom’s reflex saving it from completely doing so. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” she laughs, cleaning up Taeyang’s dishes and putting them in the sink before carrying her again. “But before that, we have to get you in the shower! You can’t go to school stinky!” she jokes. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyang giggles. </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, the boring old cycle of every day seems refreshing to Chaeryeong. For Taeyang and her honey-like laughter, she’d go through every day in the same way over and over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaa i know!! a sort of (?) full length au from outroyeji ?! :o no more oneshots !?!?! HAHA</p><p>kidding aside, i hope this first chapter gives you a sneak peek into the lives of chaeryeong and little taeyang :] updates will be based on my free time so i'll try to post at least one chapter per day or two days! please do be patient with me &lt;3</p><p>let me know what you think! :]</p><p>love,<br/>yana :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>